The Dead End Crisis
by Asian Dawn
Summary: After the world has been destroyed by a nuclear holocaust, Sonic wakes to find himself in a ruined city. Where has all his friends gone? What is this city? A story of mystery, action, and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and gents, last summer I created the smash hit "The Dead End Mystery" Okay, so it wasn't that great. Yet I bet you are dying for a sequel. Okay probably not, but I'm making one just for the hell of it. Unfortunately The highest number of reviews I've gotten is 36... I'm a guy who likes to break records so… I'm going for 72! Sorry if I don't post this up much, I'm busy with school. Plus I don't have that new fangled interweb thingy that you kids use today. So I have to go to my cousins house to post this. In this sequel, I decided I would make it be more gory. I mean, whats better than gore? Plus it's gonna be way darker, and more action packed. It'll make you cry! It'll make you laugh! It'll make you have epileptic seizures!

If you're a fan of old school Sonic this fic might be a little refreshing. It will have the chaos emeralds, And Doctor Eggman. Also, the return of the time stones. I feel so sorry for you Sonic newcomers. You've had to play through half assed, slow speed, Sonic platformers(Aside from the two Adventures and Heroes, they rocked but Shadow the Hedgehog? Bleck!) Sure you may have seen Super Sonic… But have you seen Hyper Sonic? That's right! It's the return, of Hyper Sonic… Booyah!

**Disclaimer: All Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog are owned by Sonic team. Sonic team is my daddy… I am their bitch.**

**The Dead End Crisis**

**PROLOGUE:**

**Summing up The Dead End Mystery**

Sonic and his friends were invited to a party, but shortly after the party started a blizzard began. Everyone had to stay for the night. Bean was murdered, and everyone was sucked into a mystery. It turned out that the true murderer was Eggman. Working through his now computerized mind, Eggman enlisted Mighty and Fang as lackeys. He switched bodies with Sonic. Sonic, having no choice, switched bodies with Rouge. Rouge arrived, but not in time to save Vector or Amy. Luckily Amy was spared, and shared a lesbian kiss with Rouge, Aren't they so beautiful? Sonic was able to get his body back, but Eggman took off in the body of Metal Sonic.

**PROLOGUE THE SECOND (OR… Return of the prologue!):**

**Execution**

Sonic lay on a table in the courtyard. He was surrounded by a huge crowd of people. All loyal to their Emperor. Sonic was a traitor. He was to be executed any moment. He couldn't bare it. By now, he wanted to die. He'd spent months in the prison. Now, Sonic, Hero of Mobius was being spit on by the citizens.

The years had treated him well though. He was in good shape for a fifty two year old. His once vivid blue fur had now turned dull and almost gray. But he had yet to loose his speed.

The executioner stepped up. Pain shot through Sonic's body as the man cut into him. His vision blurred. It was almost over. The sight of his bowels and entrails being removed made him vomit. Sonic turned his head and saw everyone laughing at him. As he faded away, he saw Amy. Beautiful Amy. She too laughed, She too cheered, She was one of them.

**Chapter One:**

**The End of the World**

2025

Sonic watched through the window. He watched Amy doing her laundry. For some time he'd been in love with her, but too afraid to say anything. It had been nine years since Vector died, but Amy still grieved. Sonic was now thirty four, Amy was thirty two. Tails was twenty seven and Cream was twenty six. They were still dating. Knuckles, on the other hand was thirty five, and was happily married to Rouge who was thirty seven. They had one child, Maggie, a nine year old Echidna. Shadow and Blaze were still married. Shadow was thirty four, and Blaze thirty five. Their twins, Jackson and Lilly were thirteen. Espio was thirty five and Charmy was twenty five, the two held up team Chaotix.

Sonic picked up the phone receiver, he was going to call Amy, but a report on the news stopped him. It said "Whole Cities Wiped Out By Explosions."

"Amy, we have to go!" Sonic tried to explain but Amy was too freaked out.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well… I think Eggman's back, with an even worse plan and…" Sonic couldn't finish he trailed off as station square lit up in a bright light. Sonic grabbed Amy and ran out of the house at full speed. He didn't stop. Cries of agony echoed through the city. All of station square was blanketed by smoke. A large mushroom cloud rose above the city.

No one in Station square bade it out. Shadow and Blazes children her obliterated in the explosion. Rouge was another one that was killed in the inferno. Knuckles was missing, but Sonic was able to find Maggie running in fear. A few hours after the disaster, search parties went out. It was hard to see through the smoke, but Tales was there to whip it away. To Sonic's horror, on the ground lay Knuckles' mangled body.

Sonic sat up. He was sleeping in a tent, his new home. An eerie light was glowing outside his tent. He stepped out and gasped.

Amy sat up and noticed that Sonic wasn't there. She didn't think anything of it, and went back to sleep.

Sonic opened his eyes. Amy was gone, and there was no tent. Just a bunch of buildings. Everywhere there was buildings. Sonic got the impression that something had gone horribly wrong. A smog filled the air. It moved slowly through the sky, ominously. There was no grass, the whole ground was covered in concrete. He slowly got up and coughed. Sonic didn't have much time to gather his senses. Three soldiers appeared in the distance.

"He doesn't register as a civilian on my scanner!" One said.

"He must be part of the Freedom Fighters!" said the other.

"Then take him out!" The final said. The group charged forward with guns and started firing. Instead of bullets, they were lasers. Sonic tried to run at full speed, but the smog was too much for him. He had to fight. Swiftly, he turned around and did a spin dash. The lasers bounced off his body, straight into the chest of one of the soldiers. But the padding seemed to absorb it. The soldier laughed.

"What the hell…" Sonic thought aloud.

"You cannot resist our power." The lead soldier said.

"Not alone that is!" a voice said in the distance. Sonic looked up, and saw a fox hovering to the ground. At first Sonic thought it was Tails, but when he landed, Sonic noticed that he was red and had three tails.

"Who are you?!" Sonic screamed, a little freaked out. He thought Tails was the only multi-tailed creature on Mobius.

"Name's Kurt Prower! Head Mechanic, and a general of the Freedom Fighters. Here, you'll need this, their armor absorbs cell rays… or what you call 'lasers'" Kurt tossed a handgun to Sonic. He had no experience with guns, but he'd give it a try. The soldiers fired their weapons. Sonic took after the one on the right, Kurt took the left. As they ran, they noticed the soldiers were prepared for their attack. Sonic looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded. Just before they fired their weapons, they switched sides. Sonic shot the soldier through the heart, he collapsed lifeless to the ground. Kurt jumped and shot the soldier at point blank range through the head. He then jumped back, and took the middle soldier. Blood splattered on the ground. The soldier fell, but Kurt kept on shooting him until he was out of bullets.

"Hey! Easy, just relax dude." Sonic said.

"These guys are monsters. They deserve it."

"You said your name was Prower, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. That would explain the tails. Are you Tails' cousin, or something?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Damn, I thought…" Sonic was cut off by Kurt.

"I'm his son."

Hm… This fic might get confusing. It takes place over a span of 48 years. I had to make a story map for it! But I got everybody's age the way it should be, so thank me……………………… You are welcome.

NEXT CHAPTER: Tyranny


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'll admit, I haven't updated in while probably because I've been discouraged. Not only do I have the agonizing thought of school on my mind, but I haven't gotten a single review for this stupid fic. The DEM was pretty successful, make this one be too! I don't know why I'm even doing this, probably because it's Christmas, and, as lame and commercialized as this sounds, I believe in Christmas miracles.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other Sonic character. I do, how ever, have one hand in my pocket… and the other one's holding a… peace sign! Wow… REALLY bad joke.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Tyranny**

"You said your name was Prower, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. That would explain the tails. Are you Tails' cousin, or something?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Damn, I thought…" Sonic was cut off by Kurt.

"I'm his son."

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked, astonished.

"I'm his son."

"You mean to tell me that Tails had a kid…"

"Yeah…"

"And what the hell happened to Tails!?"

"Well… He…" Kurt started.

"Oh, I'm… sorry." Sonic finished.

"Yeah, I am too." answered Kurt.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Station Square, follow me." Kurt replied.

"Well… All right…"

Sonic followed Kurt through the ruined city. The haze was so thick he couldn't see. The stench made him feel like vomiting a couple times. He could hardly believe that his beloved city could be this far in shambles.

Kurt stopped, and Sonic looked to see a destroyed building, half of the building still rooted to the ground. Kurt gestured for Sonic to follow, and he did.

The entrance appeared to be some kind of waiting room. A counter was in the middle of the room, chairs were aligned neatly beside each other. Kurt pushed a chair to the right, revealing a hole, steps led down to a basement. Sonic went down, and Kurt followed, picking up the chair so it'd end up over the hole again.

The room was dark, and the air was full of dust. Kurt clapped twice, and the lights came on revealing some sort of base.

"A clapper?" Sonic asked.

"It's a classic!" Kurt replied.

"It's about time you show up, with how long you took, I swear I thought you were dead." A voice said. The figure came into view. A ragged echidna stood there pointing a gatling gun at Sonic. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Relax, it's just…" Kurt started.

"Sonic!" A cry echoed. Another echidna rushed out of the darkness, and hugged Sonic.

"Uh… high… somebody…" Sonic greeted, confused.

"Mom, what are you doing?" The trigger happy echidna asked.

"Relax Zeak, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, he was my dad's friend."

"Dad's friend?" Sonic asked. "Is that you, Maggie? You look so old…" Sonic said, shocked.

"Life fly's by, doesn't it. I'm 57. Zeak is 32 now."

"What? Who's Zeak. How did you get so old?"

"Sonic, You've been gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sonic, you've been gone for 48 years."

"W-w-w-w-w-wh-what?! I just woke up!"

"Maggie, why bother with the fool. If it weren't for me we'd be dead." a familiar voice said. Shadow walked down the steps, he too didn't look a day older.

"Shadow? You aged well." Sonic remarked.

"I'm the ultimate life form, what'd you expect?" Shadow answered.

"Don't forget me," Espio said, working his way down the stairs. He had some kind of mechanical mechanism on his back, "Tails fixed me up a while back when I became crippled. Now I'm and android, so I don't age. At least I can walk."

"Well, Sonic. These are the Freedom Fighters," Maggie said. "Kurt Prower, mechanics and demolition. Zeak the Echidna, marksman and demolition. Shadow the Hedgehog, demolition leader. Espio, stealth operations. Of coarse me, Freedom Fighters leader. That title I'm handing down to you." Maggie announced.

"Wow, thanks." Sonic said "But why exactly do we need the FF?"

"These are dark times Sonic. Eggman was able to regenerate his body from old DNA samples. In 2029 he unleashed his whole armada to destroy us. Millions of people died in the bombing of Station Square. After that we declared war. The mercenary group, GUN, were deployed to neutralize the threat. The next time we saw the troops, they were invading Knothole. We have reason to believe that he somehow gained the power of influence. We soon found out that he'd found a way to live forever. Amy decided that he had to be stopped. She was captured in battle, and now sits on the thrown. Known as queen Amy…" Maggie explained.

"Amy…"

"I'm sorry…" Maggie started, but was cut off by an explosion. "We have to kill them before they can find us and alert Eggman. But in a split second the walls started to crumble. The room shook, and gunfire could be heard outside. It was too late. The Freedom Fighters had been discovered. The only way out was to run through a field of bullets.

"Kurt! Got a ring on you? I know your dad always carried one!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sure… here…" Kurt handed Sonic a ring from his pack.

"Thanks!" Sonic rushed up the stairs and into the fray. He was in such a hurry, he hardly noticed the bullet, the bullet that lodged itself full speed into his head.

Cliffhanger ooooh! I really hope you like this fic, I'd like it to be better than the DEM. Expect a lot of updates on all of my fics, it's Christmas brake for me officially!

NEXT CHAPTER: The Death of a Hero


	3. Chapter 3: Execution

Yay! It's officially the first Christmas break! Only 4 days until I get to play the Wii! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! I just hope I don't get injure myself. But I kid! I love Nintendo. Did anyone hear that Newsweek voted the PS3 as the biggest failure of 06? HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's effing hilarious! And EGM predicts Nintendo coming out on top for Nintendo! You're doing good Nintendo… don't go and screw up like the Gcube.

This author's note may be a little strange, why? Well, it spans a huge time lapse. About a year, actually. That first part was then, this is now. Anyway, I just got the internet back, so I figured I'd post this for my only reviewer.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Execution**

"Rahhh! Dammit!" Zeak screamed. The past week he'd been going through torture. He was one of the only Freedom Fighters left alive. Sonic had taken a bullet to the head during the raid, Shadow had been sniped, and Maggie had been executed. Now Zeak too would be killed, if not by the torture, by the executioner. It was just two days until he was scheduled for execution.

"I think he's through." a man laughed.

"We've pushed him to his edge. He'll never make it to the execution table at this rate." another man said. The two here taking turns electrocuting Zeal.

"God I love my job. Hey you, had enough? Just tell us where the rest of your friends are hiding!"

"I-I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Zeak answered.

"What was that?!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"We're making no progress, let's send him back to the cell. I'm sure he'll tell us when his body is put between a table and a knife." The man said. The other chuckled.

Zeak opened his eyes. He'd passed out a while ago. He sat up and pulled up the mattress on his bed. Under it was a pickax. He moved his bed, and started digging through the ground. He knew this process was taking to long, he wouldn't make it. But that was his plan.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" The guard asked as he patrolled the hall.

"I'm breaking outta here." Zeak answered.

"No you're not!" The guard opened the cell door and reached for his gun. Zeak jumped up. It was time. He grabbed the pickax, and jammed it into the guards neck. He then hid him under the covers to look like nothing had happened. Zeak grabbed the guards gun on and shut the cell door.

"All right! I did it. Now I've gotta find Kurt and Espio." He whispered.

Zeak snuck out of the jail, but to his horror, he'd gone to the wrong exit. He was in the courtyard, where he was supposed to be killed, at that moment. And for the first time in his life Zeak saw Eggman. He stepped onto the execution floor. "Ehem…" He said, "We are sorry, but the prisoner has escaped. Oh no need to worry. He will be shot on the spot." The crowd booed.

"Do you mean to say honey, that I'm not going to get to see the show?" Amy asked. She wore a red leather outfit, and black leather boots.

"Sorry dear. I can't help it. He got away!" Eggman answered.

_"Wait…"_ Zeak thought. _"No one has seen me… Now's my chance… I can kill Eggman, end the tyranny… But with all these guards around… They'll surely kill me. No. I can't fear death. Everyone dies. Tonight, we both die!" _Zeak scaled the wall surrounding the complex. Surprisingly, no one noticed. He pulled out the gun and aimed. Bang! Eggman fell to the ground. The Soldiers looked up and fired. Zeak was shot several times and fell off the ledge to the ground, dead.

Sorry it was so short, my mom is rushing me. She wants to go. So I guess I gotta go. The end. Well… the end of the chapter…

NEXT CHAPTER: Timestone


End file.
